Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{1}{2}-\dfrac{2}5=$
Solution: $=-{\dfrac{1\cdot 5}{2\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{2\cdot2}{5\cdot2}}$ $=-{\dfrac{5}{10}}-{\dfrac{4}{10}}$ $=-\dfrac{9}{10}$